The overall objectives of the total project is to survey a number of monooxygenase activities and characterize the effect that animal pretreatment or various monooxygenase inhibitors have on these enzyme systems. Lung cell isolation procedures will be established and after cells can be prepared in viable state, separation and characterization of cell types will be attempted. Lung perfusion experiments will be performed to compare cell and whole organ metabolism. The goals for the current year has been to complete the studies on induction of a number of lung monooxygenase reactions and establish the effectiveness of several cytochrome P-450 inhibitors.